fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Filamena Fibrosa
Tall, intimidating with a sharp jawline and a crueler smile, Filamena, or Miss Fibrosa as she prefers to be called, is the CEO and lead fashionista of the world famous fashion label “Fibré”. Arrogant beyond compare and an absolute master of her craft, she is cruel, brutal and can cut to the heart of someone with a word. It’s difficult to insult someone who is so certain of themselves. She came to the tournament when she spotted two “little girls playing grown up” (Saffron and Lilin) one match and decided to go and show the world what a real fashionista is capable of. Knowing the publicity would stir up a fuss for her brand. She wears sleek, one of a kind clothing and looks incredible for her age with stylishly fussed up platinum champagne blonde hair. Standing at 6’1” without heels and with piercing turquoise eyes and cheekbones to die for, she’s intimidating by nature. Powers Filamena's powerset revolves around summoning clothing based machinery/items and using them to deadly effect. Her basic weapon is a Needle and Razorthread, which she can throw out to deal damage or to lay traps. Ability wise, she can use "Veil of Vicissitude" to reflect incoming attacks by forcing them to turn 90 degrees in any direction, "Ribbons of Retribution" to produce a wave of ribbons that tangle and trap an opponent in place, and "Loom of Doom" to place what are essentially sentries that are able to activate Filamena's abilities from their position, acting as if they were Filamena herself. Her biggest strength, however, comes from her Passive: "Rags to Riches". This makes it so activating either of her first two abilities grants her a bolt to put in her sewing kit, acting as a stackable red stat. As Filamena builds these bolts up, she can spend them to perform specific anytime actions. These range from damage reduction, to double damage on her next attack, to forcing an opponent to move to a space of her choice so long as its adjacent to their starting position, to simple healing. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 16 In Filamena's debut appearance, she made a grand entrance to rain on the parade of Saffron and Lilin's fashion show. In a power move meant to demonstrate how superior she was, she forced herself into the show's ranking system and claimed she would be able to beat BOTH of the player teams. This, of course, made Lilin and especially Saffron furious, but Devin Parris continued being a horrible person and sucked up to her. Things seemed to be going in Filamena's favor, as she conjured an intimidating, "supervillain" esque dress for her time in the spotlight. However, secretly managing to see Filamena doing this, Alexis Sixela rolled a Natural 20 and thematically inverted her entire character sheet, aesthetic, and luck. This turned her devilish attire into a cute, angelic robe that she absolutely hated. Despite this, she decided to continue out to the runway, where she was soon intercepted by just about everything that could do so. When she tried to fight back, her inverted abilities instead trapped her deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole, and eventually she was completely demolished and shot far more times than necessary. She was left on the runway, unconscious, for the rest of combat, which added a fun centerpiece to Alan Smithee's own runway showing. Filamena has understandably not returned to DBA since. - Episode 50 Filamena appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. Specifically, she was one of the judges in the fashion runway, in the hub for the first boss rush. She seemed to have been a version copied from before she was absolutely stomped on in Episode 16. Trivia * Filamena was created by Eternal_Savvy for Patronix in the very first Zecret Zanza, were the theme was simply to make a character that you thought your person would like. Savvy succeeded at this greatly. * Much of Filamena is inspired by Ragyo Kiryuin of Kill La Kill, and her entrance theme during Episode 16 was even Ragyo's Theme: Blumenkranz. * Filamena made a brief cameo in the first episode of Savvy's own Anime Campaign: Getting Savvy. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters